A camper keeps in touch with his demigod friends
by cookiemonster97
Summary: Jacky Percson decided to keep in touch with some of the friends he made this summer, he sends letters to, Percy, Annabeth, Luke, Hades, and even Mr. D. If you don't find this funny... SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Mr. D_

_I realize you are upset about my behaviour at camp this summer so I decided to write a list of things I shouldn't do at camp, so that next summer may be more enjoyable:_

_1) I must not exchange Percy's sword with an actual pen, for this may cause him great embarrassment when he is facing a fury._

_2) I must not tell Mr. D he is an alcoholic, because he may get uncontrollably mad and prove me right. _

_3) I must not play Justin Bieber music in the Apollo Cabin, for this may cause them to sing Baby at the campfire, causing mass suicide._

_4) I must not tell Clarisse that she is an ugly brute… at least not to her face._

_5) I must not tell Luke that killing someone with a poisonous scorpion is completely stupid if you happen to have a sword with you._

_6) I must not tell Medusa that she needs a haircut._

_7) I must__ not tell Hades to get a life and stop planning to over power his brothers with idiotic and pointless schemes that may lead to world war three!_

_8) I must not ask Typhon to calm down!_

_9) I must not ask the hunters of Artemis if they'll go out with me, unless I want to get hit by a zillion arrows._

_10) I must not tell Percy he was an accident!_

_Sincerely,_

_Jacky Percson _


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Percy,

I was wondering if you might want to come to my birthday party next Saturday. I'm sure you're quite busy, being the child of a prophecy that probably says you're going to die and all, but I thought you might want a break.

Last summer was really fun, don't you think? What with being falsely accused of stealing Zeus' lightning bolt, forced to find the real thief, almost plummeting to you death, taking a useless trip to the underworld just to find out Hades WASN'T the thief, going back to the surface just to meet the war god, ready to kill you, taking a plane to New York, terrified it might be blasted into shreds by your beloved uncle, going all the way up to Olympus/Empire State Building (weren't you lucky the elevator wasn't out of service!), giving the lightning bolt back to Zeus, meeting your father for the first time, having a very awkward family reunion, going back to camp half-blood just to realise you've been betrayed by one of your close friends who then tries to kill you with a scorpion… AWESOME! Right?

Anyways, next summer will probably be even more awesome, seeing we now know that Kronos is awakening in Tartarus and that he will probably be really mad that his kids cut him into a zillion pieces and threw him in a hole… I bet he didn't even get one father's day card… SAD!

Hope you can make it to my party, there's going to be a bouncy castle!

See ya!

Jacky Percson (people always mix our names together, I don't know why!)


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Luke,_

_We all missed you at my party on Saturday, well with the exception of Percy who's still hung over the fact that you tried to kill him multiple times last summer. However, I understand that planning to overthrow the gods with the help of the titans does take up a lot of your time, and that it wouldn't allow you to free yourself for a couple of hours to play 'friendly' games of pin the tail on Chiron. I put 'friendly' because Clarisse did send a few people to the hospital after they told her that placing the tail on Chiron's forehead did, in fact, NOT give her an extra seventy points._

_I also wanted to tell you that your scorpion plan failed and Percy did not die! To be quite honest, why you didn't just slash him up with a sword, it would've been so much smarter and there would've been so much less chance of failing. _

_Anyways, good luck with your plans and I hope you and Annabeth make up, though she's quite mad at you for stealing her toothbrush and she'd appreciate if you gave it back… Oh! And she is also kind of mad at you for being a total jerk and betraying her and blah blah blah… but most of all, the toothbrush._

_Your friend,_

_Jacky Percson! _


End file.
